glee_the_next_directionfandomcom-20200214-history
Skin
Skin by Rihanna is sung by Jake and Lauren in the eleventh episode of Season One, Seductions. Lyrics Jake: The mood is set, So you already know what's next. TV on blast, Turn it down, Turn it down. Don't want it to clash, When my body's screaming out now. I know you hearin' it You got me moaning now. I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh. I got a secrets imma drop em to the floor, oh. Lauren: No teasing, You waited long enough. Go deep, Imma throw it at ya, Can you catch it? Don't hold back, You know I like it rough. Know I'm feeling ya, huh. Know you liking it, huh. Jake and Lauren: So why you standing over there with ya clothes on, Baby strip down for me, Go on take em off. Don't worry baby, Imma meet you half way, Cause I know you wanna see me. Jake: Almost there, So baby don't stop what you're doing. Softer than them others Boy I know you wanna touch. Breathing down my neck, I can tell ya wanna - And now you want it like, Want you to feel it now. I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh. I got a secrets Imma drop em to the floor, oh. Lauren: No teasing, You waited long enough. Go deep, Imma throw it at ya, Can you catch it? Don't hold back, You know I like it rough. Know I'm feeling ya, huh. Know you liking it, huh. Jake and Lauren: So why you standing over there with ya clothes on, Baby strip down for me, Go on take em off. Don't worry baby, Imma meet you half way, Cause I know you wanna see me. Lauren: No heels, No shirt, No skirt, All I'm in is just skin. No jeans, Take em off, Wanna feel your skin. You a beast, oh. You know that I like that. Come here baby, All I wanna see you in is just skin Oh oh oh your skin Oh oh oh just skin Oh oh oh I'm lovin' your skin Oh oh oh Jake: All in baby, Don't hold nothing back. Wanna take control, Ain't nothing wrong with that. Say you liking how I feel, Ain't gotta tell me that. Just put your skin baby on my skin. Lauren: No heels, No shirt, No skirt, All I'm in is just skin. No jeans, Take em off, Wanna feel your skin. You a beast, oh. You know that I like that. Come on baby, All I wanna see you in is just skin Oh oh oh your skin Oh oh oh just skin Oh oh oh I'm lovin' your skin Oh oh oh All I wanna see you in is just... No heels, No shirt, No skirt, All I'm in is just skin. No jeans, Take em off, Wanna feel your skin. You a beast, oh. You know that I like that. Come on baby, Jake and Lauren: All I wanna see you in is just skin. All I wanna see you in is just skin. All I wanna see you in is just skin. All I wanna see you in All I wanna see you in is your skin, oh. Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Lauren Swann